Silver Moonlight
by Frizzlechick
Summary: The day Tamaki's heart broke was the day Hikaru and Haruhi became complete. It's five years later and what will Tamaki's reaction be when Haruhi and Hikaru become one? Is there any hope that Tamaki will ever find someone like Haruhi? HikxHaru TamaxOC
1. The Begining

Silver Moonlight

The day Tamaki graduated from Ouran Academy was the day he stopped being his 'normal' self. He demanded that the Host club would be closed and never opened again. When Hikaru confessed his love to me, Tamaki took it worse than either of us expected. Of course Hikaru told me privately but nothing stays a secret when the Hitatchiin's are involved. Kaoru was so delighted and exited to here that me and Hikaru were finally a couple that he 'accidently' blurted it out at the beginning of the Host club's 'Christmas special' session. Tamaki turned snow white and left the Host club minutes before the doors opened to let in all the guests. Of course we couldn't go ahead with the party; 95% of the girls attending would have wanted to spend 'extra' time with Tamaki. We decided to call off the party for 'personal' reasons. Sure, the girls were upset and everything but when we said that one of the Host club members were 'ill', there understood totally. After that, Tamaki hadn't really been his normal self but he was at least still talking to us and attending school. The first time me and Hikaru kissed, an unsuspecting Tamaki walked in on us. His eyes saddened as a warm liquid rolled down his cheeks. Stunned by Hikaru's sudden move and the crying Tamaki, I couldn't move or say a thing. Sure I love Tamaki, he's like a brother to me, he's like my best friend but truth is, I don't feel the same 'love' for him as he does me… Seconds later, Tamaki spun round on his heels and headed for the exit. Hikaru sighed and rested his forehead on my shoulder. Tears welled up in my own eyes, threatening to over flow. That 'episode' happened the day before Tamaki was due to graduate…

"Come on Haruhi! It's about to start!" Hikaru yelled whilst tugging on my jacket's sleeve. I half-smiled as I followed Hikaru through the large doors and out onto the large green that belonged to the famous 'Ouran Academy'. Hundreds of chairs were laid out and half of them were already taken. Hikaru dragged me until we found a row with the whole host club sat there: Hunny was wearing a light blue shirt and black jeans, beside him was a bored and tired looking Mori wearing a tight-fitting jumper and black trousers and of course, Kaoru buzzing with excitement wearing 'skinny' jeans and a stylish blue and black vest top. Tamaki and Kyoya where getting ready elsewhere. He beckoned us over to go and sit next to him and as soon as I took a seat, the ceremony began. The quiet buzzing of the chattering audience came to an abrupt stop as a small bald man took centre stage behind a very grand desk and microphone. He cleared his throat and waited for total silence.

"Welcome everyone! And thank you all for coming to celebrate our eldest pupils graduation!" his arms flew into the air enthusiastically as an applause broke out. Everyone on my row except me and Mori where clapping cheerfully. I was more nervous to see Tamaki's reaction when he saw me in the audience… "Our students have worked exceptionally hard for the whole duration of their time here at Ouran Academy; I am so thrilled to have all that work paid off!" another loud applause from the audience. He gave along speech before the chairman of the school who was of course Tamaki's father gave another long speech. It was then when the entire diploma's where handed out, one by one.

"Kyoya Ootori." A stern looking woman called out. Hunny, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru all stood up and cheered him on. I joined them but as I looked around, Kyoya's father was no-where to be seen… I sighed whilst sitting back down as a proud looking Kyoya walked on in a long flowing black gown. He shook his hand and then walked off the enormous stage. "Tamaki Suoh." We all stood up again, I was more hesitant this time but as I stood up, a glum looking Tamaki accepted his diploma and then walked off… I sighed again and slouched down. I buried my face in my hands and closed my eyes; I didn't mean to upset him that much, I didn't even want to upset him at all! A warm hand was placed on my shoulder and my eyes looked into the concerned honey eyes of Hikaru Hitatchiin. He smiled weakly before giving me a quick hug. Once the ceremony was over, we all went into the large room which was filled with all of the now graduated pupils. Mothers and fathers where dotted around the room talking to their daughters and sons. A few of the host club girls were surrounding Kyoya and Tamaki; all of them where crying loudly. I rolled my eyes as I followed Hikaru and Kaoru through the large hall. We stopped as Kaoru jumped on Tamaki and gave him a huge hug. He buried his face into Tamaki's shoulder and about a minute later, let go with wet eyes.

"I'm gunna miss ya…" he mumbled wiping his eyes roughly. "You truly are one heck of a great guy, Tamaki." He smiled and punched him playfully on his arm. Tamaki smiled and wiped his quickly reddening eyes.

"I'm going to miss all of you, you have all been just like a loving family towards me!" he smiled warmly and then walked up to me. My heart began to thud loudly as I gulped and looked up into the eyes of Tamaki. "Take care Haruhi." He said looking down at the floor. He closed his eyes as he slowly wrapped his arms awkwardly around my shoulders. He let go a few seconds later and went to go and talk to Mori and Honny who had graduated last year. I stood there wide-eyed in shock… Four hours later, I smiled to myself as I sat in the back of Hikaru's limo. We began to drive slowly into the darkness; I was staying at the Hitatchiin mansion tonight as Yuzuha had invited me last week.

"He's just a little upset, Haruhi, don't worry about it…" Hikaru comforted me. I smiled and hugged up closer to him. He put his arms around me and rested his head on my own. When we arrived at the house, he took me straight to my room and laid me on my bed. We talked for hours until Hikaru agreed to let me sleep. He kissed me goodnight and walked out of sight…

**Five years later**

The annoying 'beep, beep, beeping' of my alarm clock woke me up in the early hours of Saturday morning. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my warm, comfy, inviting bed…. I gave up trying to get up and out of bed as I fell backwards and landed softly on my large pillow. Two minutes later, the door opened letting in a stream of light. I squinted to see a tired but alert Haruhi stood with her hands resting on her hips. She looked pretty angry.

"Good morning beautiful…" I sang to her as sweetly as I could. She stormed over and yanked the thick quilt off me in one. I frantically tried to cover myself up with pillows as she just stood there, clearly unimpressed. "It's too cold Haruu!" I whined like a little kid; man, I was twenty-two and still acted like a little kid…

"I've made you breakfast and you can't be bothered to come down and eat it! I wont bother in the future!" she started to walk out but I reached for her hand and pulled her onto the bed. She tried to hide the smile. I smiled back and then kissed her softly on her lips.

"I'm starving Haru, just let me get some clothes on first yes?" she nodded and then kissed me again. When she walked out of our room, I ran over to the wardrobe and pulled out some jeans and a jumper. I was going to the office today with Haruhi… should be fun. I smiled widely as I pulled on my underwear and then jeans…

**HEY HEY GUYS!**

**Okay okay,, so this is a short chapter,, and probably extremely confusing… BUT hang on peaps because it's gunna get better :D!**

**For people who already haven't, check out my Fruits Basket Fanfic….. Black Lightening…..**

**Its still not finished but,, yeah :X**

**Thanks again for reading and pleaaase review!**


	2. Just another day at the office!

Silver Moonlight

I beamed widely as I skipped down the stairs of our beautiful house. I had bought the house as a present for Haruhi; she had been working so hard since she graduated from Ouran. I, of course, was invited to work with my mother as a fashion designer; I apparently had an 'eye' for detail. I laughed to myself as I walked through the long cold hallway and was hit by the smell of toast, pancakes and coffee. I swooped into the kitchen and saw Haruhi stood at the sink washing up glumly. I thought, as the loving boyfriend that I am, I would cheer up my beautiful Haruhi! I tip-toed over to where she was stood and was about to leap - !

"Don't. even. Think. About it." Haruhi said through a clamped jaw. I carried on anyway as i let my hands weave through her arms and hook around her waist. I rested my head on her shoulder as she carried on with her task like I wasn't even stood hugging her lovingly from the back.

"Oh Haru! Cheer up, whats with you today?" I asked letting a small smile escape into my words. She sighed and placed the washing up cloth on the side. Her hands rested either side of the large chrome sink as she let her head droop. I stood up alert, immediately concerned. "Haruhi? Whats the matter darlin'?" I asked trying to look her in the face but she was too busy staring at her cream slippers. After a moment, she looked up abruptly with a determined face. She roughly picked up the blue cloth and resumed washing the pots, but more violently. Knowing Haruhi for over seven years paid off; I decided that she was just having a bad day and that she would come around; if not then I would ask her later on. After all, we hardly got any sleep last night; maybe she's just a little tired. I sighed and walked over to the table brimming with mostly western food. I licked my lips as I took a seat. I kicked back on my chair resulting in me having to balance on the two back legs of the chair. "Ohhh Haruuhiii!" I sang "Please come and join me for dinerrr! I'm feeling very lonelyyy!" she finished washing the last bowl and dried her hands. She removed the light pink apron I had bought her; she reluctantly wore it. I managed to persuade her after she had alfterall asked for an apron; she just wasn't expecting a nice frilly, pink so utterly CUTE one… I smiled ear-to-ear as she glided through the kitchen and took a seat next to me. she violently stabbed a pancake with her fork and poured syrup all over it. I was still admiring how beautiful she looked; especially with her rough bed hair! I smiled childishly as she looked up at me, confusion in her eyes. "Ohh Haru! I was just admiring you, don't mind me!" I flicked my hand back and forth at her as she just sighed and carried on munching. After a good five minutes or so, I grabbed a slice of toast and a cup. I walked over to our brand new state of the art coffee maker! I loved my coffee….and tea…..and hot chocolate SO! I decided to buy a machine that dispenses all three! I smiled to myself as I punched in my favourite number: 221. De-caffeinated coffee with extra syrup, cream and chocolate; it was my own creation and it surprisingly worked! I removed the cup after it had finished dispensing it as I walked over to Haruhi. I put down my steaming cup and immediately ran back with another cup. I waited eagerly as I watched the black Indian tea dribble at an irritatingly slow rate. I sighed and hit the side of the dispenser; it stopped working all together. I pulled a sad face and stared into the half-filled cup. "Haruhiii… the coffee machines stopped working….." I whined. She sighed and stood up.

"Did you check the tea level?" she asked walking over. I shook my head slowly and then climbed up on the side to check at the back. My foot landed in the bowl of hot water Haruhi had been washing the pots out with and I banged my elbow on the wine cabinet... _owch._ "It's at the front…" she mumbled looking as enthusiastic as a stick. I laughed sheepishly and slowly climbed off the side. "Look," she pointed at a red bar next to the 'tea' button "This is showing you that there's not enough tea left. I'll go and grab another bag from the cupboard…" she sighed again a 'man-he-really-is-useless-' kinda sigh. I laughed again.

"No need! I shall do it, you go and sit back down, okay?" she changed direction mumbling under her breath as I skipped to the cupboard which held all of the machine's refills. I searched and finally came across the green and black box. After I had made Haruhi's tea, I walked back over and handed the tea to her. She thanked me and took a slerp of it. My eyebrows rose. "Like it?" I gave her my cutest smile ever. She smiled warmly and whispered.

"Love it." I smiled at her genuine comment. I leaned over the table and hovered until my lips found hers. She smiled as I pulled back and winked at her playfully.

"You all set to go to the office today Haru!" I asked enthusiastically. She nodded and then swallowed.

"It'll be nice to see your working environment, and your mom again; last time I saw her was last Christmas." She took another slerp of her tea and then started on another pancake. I nodded to her comment.

"Yes, and Kaoru is buzzing to show you around his office and his designs!" I laughed and grabbed a pancake.

"Don't you two share an office?" she asked confused. I shook my head.

"Not really…" I replied slowly "We work on the same floor, if that helps?" I looked over to the completely baffled woman who just shook it off. I smiled as we finished our breakfast…

"Hikaru! We're going to be late if you keep this up!" Haruhi's stressed and angry voice sounded from our room. I was busy gelling my hair and changing into something more suitable.

"Nonsense my beautiful flower!" I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear, "It's exactly 9:00, we need to be there for 9:15, stop worrying!" I laughed as I washed the remaining gel off my hands. A loud and very clear sigh came from our room. I turned off the ensuite bathroom light and wondered into my bedroom. Haruhi was sat on the edge of the bed in a beautiful cream turtle neck jumper which stopped just above her knees and thick dark blue tights. A butterscotch-y coloured knee length coat was laid beside her. I picked up a white pompom scarf and wrapped it round her neck loosely. "You look good enough to eat!" I patted her cheek and kissed her forehead as she rolled her eyes. I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. "Lets get going shall we?" she nodded and rose slowly. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

It was a very cold and windy morning; the harsh wind blew into our faces like thousands of knifes stabbing us all at once. I put my arm around Haruhi as she cowered away from the icy wind. When we finally reached a fairly small building named 'Hitatchiin & Co', Haruhi gave a sigh of relief. I smiled as she walked through the already opened doors. I thanked the two men who held the doors open as I kept my stare on Haruhi; she was eyeing up the beautifully decorated lobby.

"They say that this building is like the tardis." I laughed as she just nodded in amazement. I got a hold of her hand and pulled her through the grand entrance. "C'mon, we'll use the life; I'm pretty sure you don't want to climb up seven set of stairs." I laughed as I waited for the elevator to arrive. She looked fairly exited; quite rare for Haruhi nowadays. I smiled to myself as the doors opened with a quiet 'bing'. We stepped in and waited for the doors to shut. As we made our way up the building, Haruhi was looking in all of the gold panels which held the elevator together. The quiet 'bing' sounded again as the doors opened letting in the familiar small of coffee and fresh fabric (most people can't smell fabric, but I can…. I must be so skilled!) I laughed as Haruhi exited the lift. She looked around the large room. There was a large domed ceiling mad out of glass. There was separate pods coming off the large centre hall which held several manikins, some with rough design ideas, some totally bare. There were people, lots of people all doing different things. Some cutting fabric, some drawing, writing or even just reading. The atmosphere was immense and it just wanted you to walk in; I'd been doing this for over three years and it still felt the same as it did the first time I entered the seventh floor. "Come on Haru!" I beckoned her into the large room and grabbed her hand again. We weaved through the hall until we came up to a large, one of the more grander offices, which written on was: Hikaru Hitatchiin. I pushed the door open and walked in. "This is it!" I smiled "What ya think?" I walked over to her; she was still stood in the door frame.

"I think it's amazing, Hikaru, it truly is!" she snapped out of her trance and started to examine the office. It was fairly messy with huge pots of crayons, pencils and pens spread all over and piles upon piles of books. But I thought that it showed my inner artistic flare! She laughed at the mess and then walked up to me. "I'm so glad you've brought me here, it's wonderful!" she kissed me softly on the lips and what seemed to only be a quick peck, it quickly turned out to be a pretty violent 'making-out' session. When we parted, I laughed, and so did she. "oops." She whispered slightly out of breath. I smiled and brushed a single strand of hair from her face. Her head was inches away from my own and her soft breath on my lips only made her even more inviting…

"Am I interrupting anything? NO Kaoru, of course you're not!" the mischievous almost identical voice of my other twin sounded from the door. I looked at him with a wide smile. I let go of Haruhi slowly as Kaoru skipped into the office and locked Haruhi in his arms. "OH, my darling Haruhi! What has this mad man been doing to you while ive been away?" Kaoru asked dramatically.

"Nothing Kaoru except take good care of me and occasionally irritate me." Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hahaha!" Kaoru patted her head and turned to me.

"How was Paris?" I asked him folding my arms.

"Ahh, c'ètait exellant! But, it would have been better if you came, Hikaru, I-I was… lonely…" Kaoru turned away and buried his head in his hands dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"You had mom! And, what happened to Akita?" I asked walking over to him. He shrugged.

"Apparently she only wanted me for the money and sex." He shrugged again, "I'm not bothered really…" he laughed and then quickly changed the subject. I frowned as he asked Haruhi what she thought of the place and other questions.

_Poor Kaoru; he's been messed around with more girls, I've lost count. _I sighed and sat down in my comfy chair whilst rubbing my aching brow. I was alarmed by a pile of papers and books which were dumped on my desk. I looked around the large pile and found myself staring in two large almond eyes.

"Ms Tekehiro!" I tried to sound pleasantly surprised as I rubbed the back of my head. She snorted and removed her glasses.

"You have all this to do for Friday. Maybe you should spend less time with your lover and more time here!" she grunted and then walked out. I sighed and then stuck my tongue out at her behind her back.

"Hikaru?" the angel like voice sounded from the side door which led into Kaoru's office. I stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"How about diner tonight?" I asked her. She nodded slowly and then pulled back.

"Um, sure." She smiled and then sat down in my chair. I walked over and sat on a nearby sofa, we talked until it grew dark then we headed out for dinner. After inviting Kaoru, or I should say, Kaoru inviting himself, we set off, Kaoru back to his apartment and me and Haruhi, back to our house…

**YO! Sorry,, another short chapter =.=" im so very tired though! *moan***

**MOVING ON,, WOW,, five reviews already! :D *jumps up and down* thanks guys! I wasn't expecting such an awesome response :D… ok ok,, so Tamaki will come in later on but this is a more Tama, Hika, Kao, Haru and OC fanficcy! :) so,, yeah :D thanks again people and remember: every review I get, the more happy and motivated I become!**

**FC ~**


	3. Bad habits die hard

**HEY hey people ~ welcome *everybody dance* LISTEN UP GANG,, please read the whole chapter and and and read the A/N at the end before you all start telling me off for changing a certain person,,,,**

**Enjoy!**

**Silver Moonlight**

**(Tamaki's pov)**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I moaned as I turned over in my extremely large bed towards the sound of my alarm clock. I squinted as I read the time off the beeping machine.

"_6:08" _I rubbed my eyes as my legs swung heavily off the edge of my bed; I stretched and yawned as I did. After getting bathed and dressed, I wandered down to the large dining room where the morning paper and my breakfast sat. I took a seat in my normal chair: at the head of the table and looked down the long, _empty_ table. I sighed as I picked up the newspaper and started to read.

"Good Morning Mr Suoh, how are you today?" said a rather friendly looking maid. I didn't recognise her voice or her face.

"Im doing very well thank you. I don't seem to recognise you, are you new..?" I smiled warmly as her cheeks turned a cute shade of pink.

"mhhmm…" she smiled sheepishly and nodded. I returned the smile and started to eat my breakfast.

I headed out the door with my large fur coat on before slipping into my black Aston martin one-77. I started the car engine and drove towards my destination. I sighed before opening the glove compartment and pulling out a rather grand looking pack of cigarettes. I searched my pockets for my lighter and then realised that I hadn't been bringing it. I hit the car's steering wheel out of a sudden burst of rage before pulling swiftly into a spare parking space next to a pretty run-down 'commoners' corner shop. I stepped out and slammed the door shut; a small man with a bobble hat on and a rather messy beard eyed up the car.

"Hey mister, you shouldn't really be leaving that car here." He sniggered and then coughed noisily before saying "It won't be there when you get back…"

"Nonsense! I'm just going to be two minutes." I laughed and continued to walk.

"That's all it takes around here" I heard from behind. I stopped in my track and walked back to the extremely dirty old man.

"Here…" I handed him ¥1000 "Go and get me a lighter… keep the change… I'll stay here…" I leaned against the car and dragged my fingers through my hair. I looked up at the clear, grey sky and sighed. Two minutes later, a dark red lighter was shoved in my face. I was just about to thank the old man but before I could, he was already running away. I shrugged and climbed into my car. I eagerly picked up the cigarette and flicked the lighter until an orange flame appeared. I placed it in my mouth and inhaled deeply. I closed my eyes and propped my head up with my hand.

"I thought you had stopped." the sudden voice alarmed me. I jumped as my cigarette fell from my mouth and onto my lap. I picked it up quickly before turning to the back-seats of my car.

"W-what are you doing here?" I looked at the bored-looking Kaoru who had his arm crossed and didn't look at all amused.

"I wanted a lift! Why else?" he laughed finally snapping out of his 'serious' face and patting me on the head like a dog. I was now the 'serious' one because I was seriously peed off.

"Right." I returned back to my original position and started the car's engine again.

"Why didn't you go in your own car..?" I sighed and started to drive.

"Because…" he looked out of the window. I waited patiently for an answer.

"We need to talk." I stopped waiting for the traffic lights to turn green. "You haven't been talking to anyone, you've completely shut yourself off from the world, and you've even started smoking! Tamaki, I'm really worried, we all are." I kept my stare fixed on the now green traffic light. I put my foot down and continued to drive.

"My life is none of your concern, Kaoru." I laughed shakily "You should stop worrying about me…" I stopped the car outside 'Hitatchiin & Co'.

"Your my friend, Tamaki, of course it is." He opened the door and stepped out. "Thanks for the lift." He walked off and waved as he spoke. I sighed yet again and looked down at the half consumed cigarette before throwing it out of my opened window and driving off down the road…

(Hikaru's Pove)

"Hey." Haruhi's voice sounded blankly from above as she poked me repeatedly in the cheek. My eye lids flickered open slowly and sleepily to see a rather blank looking Haruhi dressed in a huge cream coat and a light pink 'pom-pom' scarf. I smiled weakly as I sat up from my messy desk.

"Good morning Haru!" I sang whilst yawning slightly. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Hardly…" she reached over to pull off a piece of paper which had stuck to my cheek "You was working almost all night on that stupid paperwork" she shrugged. I frowned from confusion and looked at my watch; it was 10:45. I stood up suddenly and cleared my head trying to come up with some sort of a 'you'll-never-be-late-to-work-with-all-of-your-paperwork-which-has-to-be-in-today-or-your-dead' kinda plan. I ran into the bathroom and searched around for my comb and tooth brush. After dragging the comb through my hair roughly and brushing my teeth violently, I ran into my bedroom and frantically searched through my wardrobe. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a stylish white shirt. After changing, I ran down into the kitchen and over to Haruhi who was waiting with her bag and the car keys. I stopped for a second;

"Where are you going..?" I asked confused.

"To the pet store." She replied 'matter-of-factly'. I raised an eyebrow and smirked…

"Your finally buying me that cute kitty we saw the other day?" I gasped and went to go hug her.

"No."

I stopped in my tracks…

"Why?" I pouted and sat on the table side whilst crossing my arms.

"Because, I'm a dog person." She stood up slowly and wandered over to the entrance hall. After picking up the mountain of paperwork and stuffing it into my black suitcase, I ran over and slipped on my black 'military' style fashion boots.

"Well we can get a dog then!" I smiled widely and slipped on my black knee-length coat.

"No." I could tell; I had lost…. For now. I kissed her lightly on the cheek and skipped out of the door before her.

"See you tonight Haru!" I waved and climbed into my car "Have fun shopping!" I shut the door and opened the window.

"I'm only getting some food for the fish…" she mumbled whilst smiling slightly. She waved as I drove off into the light snowy blizzard.

I parked the car swiftly in my reserved area and half ran – half walked into the building. The doors, as usual, opened before I had chance and my coat was removed from behind. I thanked the 'door openers' and 'coat removers' before jogging into the familiar lift. I blew into my hands and rubbed them together hoping to generate a little bit of extra heat; the cold was almost unbearable. When the lift doors opened, I 'speed-walked' through the always busy hall and into the 'secretary's room'.

Mindy sat there in her tight fitting business trousers and a woman's fitted business jacket. Her golden hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her ruby-red lips curled up into a smile on my arrival.

"Good morning Mr. Hitatchiin." She beamed and nodded happily.

"Ahh, good morning my Mindy!" I smiled warmly and walked over to the desk. "Uhm, sorry I'm late, I was working late last night, here, there's this paperwork I got given yesterday…" I dumped the suitcase onto her desk "Give it to Ms Takehiro will you please…" I smiled when she nodded.

"Any notes or…" I exaggerated a sigh "Paper work been left..?" I pouted whilst she checked through her 'to do list'.

"Nope, I think you're free!" she laughed and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her petit index finger.

"Ahh, great! Thanks Mindy, have a nice day!" I smiled and stood up of the large black couch. I walked back into the busy hall and into my office.

"A drink, sir?" Evangeline asked; she's always stood in the corner so I never realise that she always stood there…

"Ahh! You surprised me Evangeline!" I laughed shakily and rubbed the back of my head. "Uhm, my normal coffee please.." I asked whilst I took a well-earned seat behind my desk. She simply nodded and then left the room. I kicked up my feet and rested them on the table before realising I better go and see my younger brother. I sighed whilst smiling and tip-toed into Kaoru's office.

He was sat with his back towards me, in his black chair with his feet on top of the desk. He held a mobile phone close to his ear and seemed to be listening to a lot of shouted words coming from the other end of the phone. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair as he sighed silently but continued to listen.

"It wasn't my fault that-" Kaoru started but the voice on the other end interrupted. "She said 33 inches for the chest! That's what I-" he half yelled at the other person, but was interrupted, again. I sighed and crossed my arms as I leaned against the wall; I was still invisible to Kaoru…

"Ok." He stated firmly, clearly pissed off. "Bye." He slid down the phone quickly and then threw it onto his desk. He sighed and then kicked back further on his chair. He tilted right back until he saw the tips of my spiky auburn hair.

"Hikaru!" he smiled and stood up.

"Hey" I nodded and then walked towards him. I flounced down on the sofa which stood proudly in front of his desk. "What was all that about?" I frowned and nodded towards his phone. His beam slowly disappeared as he seemed to remember the conversation which took place only two minutes ago. His facial expression changed from love, joy and happiness to peeved, annoyed and vexed.

"Bloody stupid awkward client!" he pointed towards the phone. "That was mom; she had an order for a 'prom' dress; the family is from England but her '_princess'_ wanted one especially from here…" he trailed off and took a sip of his coffee "She rung me up asking, well no, actually _demanding_ that I devoted all of my time to create 'one's master piece'…" he tried to do an impression of an English woman. I muffled a laugh.

"Of course I told her that I wouldn't be able to devote _all _of my time etc. etc. she was fine with that and sent me the measurements by email." He laughed, annoyed. "So off I go, designing this dress; after I had spent _two whole weeks_ on this damn dress, I sent it off to the creators and they made the dress _using the information provided._" He would go louder at some parts and quieter on others.

"We sent it off and it turns out that she had a chest of 44 inches and not 33…" he flounced down and shook his head. He then sat up right and pointed at himself "BUT it's my fault! I was the one who 'miss-read' the measurements apparently, EVENTHOUGH I have the email, still in my inbox saying quite clearly: CHEST: 33 INCHES." He laughed again and then took his coffee to his lips once more.

"So mom had just rung, backing 'The Customer' up…" he placed his empty coffee mug back onto his desk.

"Aaahh well, moaning won't help…" he smiled deviously at me and then two seconds later, we both broke into a roar of laughter.

"Ahh Kao, I wouldn't worry; she's one single customer at the end of the day…" I stood up and patted him on his back encouragingly. He nodded.

"I know…" he laughed again and tiptoed into my office. I frowned and ran after him. I walked into my office to see Kaoru sat at _my_ desk drinking _my _coffee. I sighed and walked over to my huge book shelf.

"You seriously are addicted to that stuff…" I shook my head searching for a book to read.

"That _stuff?_" he exclaimed disgusted. I laughed before shouting;

"Yes, that _stuff_!"

"haha, well Hika, tah for the coffee; I'll leave you to do whatever you do best!" he stood up and patted me on the head.

"Later Kaoru!" I shouted before the door that linked our offices together shut with a quiet 'tack'. I removed 'Winter Fashion: Hats, scarfs and much more!' from the book shelf. I sat down at my desk and flipped it open. After five minutes or so, I was bored. I sighed and shut the book. I picked up my phone and saw that I had a message:

**1 new message**

**From: **Kaoru

_Hika Hika Hika ~ Baka Baka Baka ,, I thought that was a catchy slogan for you there ;D No No,, of course not….hahaha_

_Ps,, I'm bored, can we do something fun? _

I laughed at the message…

**To:** Kaoru

**Message: **_HA ha very funny… -_-" ok,, we'll do something fun…. How about you pretend to be me for the day and I'll be you? xDDD_

I snapped my phone shut and walked over to the closed door which separated our offices.

"Great idea Hika!" Kaoru shouted and slipped his phone into his pocket.

"You know the rules…" I said in a fairly sensible manor. He laughed and skipped into my room and I took a seat in his…

**RIGHT - yes I know Tamaki is a LOT out of character,, but that's how I wanted him to be,,,,, :D :D :D :D**

**Thanks everyone ! for reading and doufmwafifotsiting it xDD (I dunno what that means xDD) **

**Later FC ~ x !**


	4. The Witch, Wind and the Warm Welcome

**Silver Moonlight**

(Kaoru's pov)

As I sat there with my feet resting lazily on the desk, I picked up a pen and started to disassemble it. I sighed loudly before leaning back onto my chair. _Man! Today is so boring; I might as well just go home…_ I yawned loudly before placing several parts of the now destroyed pen back onto the table. I opened the first draw hoping to find some sort of magical entertainment lying there. Of course to my upmost surprise, all I found was a stack of books and yet _more _pens… I pushed it shut and then returned back to my original lazy position. As I started to hum a quiet French song that I had heard in Paris, my mind started to wander…

_Hikaru and Haruhi are deadly serious about their relationship, I mean, it's only to be expected; there adults now, they ain't school kids who make mistakes easily; if only I had been like that, I could still be with Karisa… _I closed my eyes as my head rested on the palm of my hand… _We were perfect for each other, why did I have to go and screw it all up? _I stood up and kicked the desk as a result of my bad mood…

"_Well it's too late now; you shouldn't have been such an idiot Kaoru…" _I mumbled to myself. I turned around as the quiet 'knock' sounded from the door. I saw a tall, dark haired man with kind green eyes; he smiled before taking in a huge gulp of hair.

"M-Mr Hikaru Hitachiin?" he asked quietly. I was about to shake my head and point to next door which of course held the real Mr Hikaru Hitachiin but I remembered that I was supposed to be Hikaru… I smiled widely and then nodded.

"Please take a seat sir…" I beckoned towards the black couch opposite 'my' desk and then took a seat after him.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked politely. He shook his head.

"I-I'm perfectly fine thank you, this uhm, this shouldn't take that long." He smiled warmly before placing his suitcase on the spare seat next to him. I nodded.

"Evangeline, please would you fetch me a coffee? The usual." I smiled childishly at her as she left the room.

"So sir, my name is Hikaru Hitchiin, please call me Hikaru, may I ask yours?" I leaned forward on my desk and folded my arms.

"Uh… Misoko Sinokii, Sir." He held out his hand. I smiled and shook it friendly.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Sinokii, please, call me Hikaru, there's no need to be so formal." I laughed warmly before continuing; "So, what is your business today?" I thanked Evangeline as she placed the cup of steaming coffee in front of me.

"Well, my wedding is coming up soon and I've heard about your excellent services." He stopped and smiled at me; I returned the smile "I would like to ask you if it would be possible for you to create and make a traditional western dress for my bride." He looked at me hopefully before he picked up his suitcase quickly and opened it…

"I-I mean, I have all the details here, y-you don't have to make a decision right now right here, b-but if you could then could you give me a-an estimated price-"

"Mr Sinokii, please, slow down, don't worry, I'm sure I'll be able to fit you in!" I smiled warmly before holding my hand out…

"The details, if you please" he looked half-shocked like a rabbit in front of headlights before he scooped up all the papers which were spread all over the sofa and handed them to me hurriedly.

_Jeez, I think this guy thinks I'm gunna eat him or something…_ I laughed and took the papers from him. I ordered them so that I could fit them into an A4 wallet. I picked up my cup of coffee and took a quick slurp.

"When is the date of the wedding?" I looked at the first page which was the measurements of the bride.

"Uhm… well that's the problem you see…" he looked down and sighed "It's in two weeks' time…" I gasped and almost choked on my coffee.

"_T-Two weeks?" _I asked shocked as I placed my coffee down on the table.

"Y-yes but please, I'm sure being the wonderful creator you are, it will be no problem…" he laughed shakily. I sighed and thought hard.

"Well, I'll look through the details tonight and I'll give you an answer tomorrow. Is that okay?" I looked at him with a slight smirk… _after all, this is for _Hikaru, _not me…_

"T-That's fine… thank you so very much!" he stood up hurriedly and shook my hand before he stuffed all of his papers messily back into his suitcase. He stood up and shuffled out of the room after thanking me again and shaking my hand…. once again.

I flounced back down onto my chair and sighed. A large smirk spread across my face as I rubbed my brow. I jumped up and skipped over to the door which separated our offices. I opened it slowly and silently and poked my head around the corner of the door to see Hikaru laid on the sofa looking as bored as I had been before the nervous man had entered my room. I tip-toed into the room with the wallet full of details and then walked up to my older twin's head. My head hung over his as a large smirk appeared on my face.

"Hika Hika Hika" I smiled widely and then held the wallet in front of his head.

"NN, what do you want? What's this?" Hikaru asked sleepily whilst taking the wallet from my hand. I skipped over to his feet and sat on his lap like a child. His confused look remained on his face as he removed the first sheet from the wallet.

"It's your new order, a wedding dress….. For two weeks' time." he gasped and sat up pushing me onto his legs.

"_Two weeks?" _he asked looking at me in disbelief. I nodded slowly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine! You're the head designer around here, you have nothing else on, and besides, I've just recently designed that stupid prom dress!" I flicked my hand back and forth in front of his face whilst smiling widely.

He just stared at me blankly, clearly not amused.

"Ahh c'mon Hika…" I tapped his cheek repeatedly before there was a soft but loud 'knock knock' at the door. Hikaru raised his eyebrows before pushing me off his legs and onto the floor. He stood up and let a large warm smile spread across his face.

"Hikaru!" Yuzuha cried happily. She held her open arms in front of her and waited for her son to walk into them.

"Hey mom" Hikaru smiled and embraced her warmly. I sat up on the floor and then heaved myself up onto the couch. I crossed my arms and pouted sulkily.

"How are you my darling? Oh, I've missed you so much! We would've had more fun with you in Paris Hika!" she held Hikaru tightly for a few more minutes before letting go and walking over to me.

"Oooh, Kaoru, cheer up! What's with you today?" she leaned over and pinched my cheek then winked playfully. I half-smiled.

"How is it that now of all times you are able to tell us apart?" I stood up and gave her a tight hug before sitting down on my desk and folding my arms.

"That tan isn't that discreet honey!" Yuzuha chuckled and then walked back over to my older twin.

"How was Paris?" Hikaru asked happily.

"Oh, it was very hectic dear, awesome, but hectic!" she laughed and took a seat next to me on the desk.

"Good good… Oh mom! I've just recently got a new order for…" he paused and looked at the first page of the wallet I had given him, "a 'Traditional Western Style Wedding Dress'…" he looked up to see his mother's delighted expression.

"Great, well, get to it Hikaru!" she smiled and took the wallet from his hands to read through it.

"Yeah but I have two weeks to design and make the garment" he said matter-of-factly. Yuzuha dropped the wallet and stared at Hikaru, then me, then back to Hikaru.

"T-that's…. Uhm, I suppose that's possible, in its own way…" she mumbled quietly whilst picking up the wallet from the floor.

_Oh mom, you're ever the optimist._ I laughed,

"Yeah, if you have the entire company on this project, two weeks to do a _wedding dress_ is insane!" I paused and then stood up, "Good look Hikaru!" I smiled widely and then ran out of the office and into the main hall. I looked up at the large clock to see that it was already 6:07pm. I sighed and then turned back and returned to the room I had just run away from.

"Kaoru!" Yuzuha exclaimed happily.

"You really didn't think I was being serious?" I laughed and walked over to my older twin. I put my arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek playfully.

"I'll help you Hika!" I chirped. He laughed and tapped my cheek twice.

"Haha, you two will never grow out of it!" Yuzuha sang "Right, I best be off, Hikaru, give me daily updates either by email or phone call, whichever suits!" she walked over to the door of the office after giving us both a quick peck on the cheek. "Ta Ta for now boys!" she smiled and waved as she exited the room.

"Ok, well, I'm off home now Kaoru, did you want to come and stay for dinner, I'm sure Haruhi won't mind!" he laughed and picked up his coat and scarf.

"Nah, it's okay dude, I'm straight off home today, I'm gunna get some drafts drawn out…" I half-smiled.

"Ahh, okay, well, thanks again for helping out with that! See ya tomorrow Kao!" he smiled warmly and after picking up several books and suitcases, he walked out of the room and disappeared into the elevator.

I sighed and picked up my coat and suitcase. I slowly locked up my office door and wondered over to the elevator. As the quiet music started to play, my mind started to wander _yet again_… I crushed my eyes shut and decided I should go for a walk… just to clear my head, I seriously have been thinking too much today. I sighed as the elevator doors opened with a quiet 'bing'. I half-walked, half-ran to the doors which lead me out into the cold crisp air. My chauffeur was waiting for me outside in a sleek black limo. I ran up to the car window and dumped off my suitcases and folders in the back seats. I made a signal for my driver to wind down his window. As the window opened at a pain staking slow rate, I cowered further into my grey scarf as the air seemed to grow colder and colder…

"Hey, uhm, I'm going for a walk, if you want to get yourself home, I'll just call a cab" I smiled warmly at the elder man.

"A-are you sure, Mr Hitachiin Sir? It's awfully cold Sir" he asked with concerned eyes.

"Yes, I'll be fine Takonda, thank you for your concern" I nodded reassuringly and walked away.

"Oh just drop off my bags and folders back at the apartment please, you have a key right?" I shouted whilst walking backwards. He simply nodded and smiled. I smiled back and gave him the ever reassuring honour of a Hitachiin thumbs-up. I turned around and headed down the high street cowering into the warmth of my scarf and coat. The wind blew violently into my face as the sky turned a deep, dark grey. I kept on walking until I came into the more 'common' part of Tama (A/N an actuall Japanese City;; I thought it was kinda ironic seeing as Tamaki is sometimes referred to as 'Tama'). There was young couples walking hand-in-hand down the streets, run-down looking apartments and shops, plaster peeling off walls and many business men and women waiting for busses and calling cabs after I'm sure would have been a long hard day at work. I looked up at the full moon which lit up the streets of which I walked down. I turned my attention to the shops that were now starting to close up; there was a friendly looking ramen shop with an elderly couple washing out huge vats in a home like kitchen, a few doors down from there, there was a spirit shop which of course was open. I laughed at the man inside who looked like he was trying to bargain with the woman behind the till. I shook my head and stuffed my hands into the deep depths of my fairly warm pockets. I breathed slowly and watched as the steam evaporated into thin air. I smiled to myself as I found myself looking up at the shining stars; it was an extremely clear night. I sighed and brought myself back to reality just in time; I stopped seconds before walking into a glass door. I stepped back, wide eyed from what would have been quite a painful experience. I stared at the sign which read 'closed'; It was hand painted and looked pretty old. I stepped back again to see what the shop sold. I looked in the display window and smiled at the sight; there was a small light pink dress with lots of ribbons and frills, obviously made for a child, there was also a rather stylish special occasion dress which had a lot of extra components such as buttons all different shapes and sizes, more ribbons and frills and lace which held the top half section which was a delicate corset, to the ruffled skirt which stopped just below the knees. There was pastel pinks and greens, a strange combination, yet, effective. I smiled at the welcoming shop and then remembered that it was in fact, closed. I pouted and sighed; something like this could have cheered me up. I looked up at the sign of the shop:

'_The White Witch'_

_Catchy name. _I smiled and nodded whilst making a mental note of the name.

"Excuse me?" a rather soft voice sounded from behind me. I turned around slightly stunned to see a tall, slim dark haired woman. She had bright violet eyes and a pair of soft pink lips. She was carrying a small shoulder bag and what seemed to be like a sewing box. Her eyes looked slightly frightened and questioning.

"Are you here to pick up an order?" she asked walking slowly towards the door with a large bunch of keys.

"Uhm, no actually, I nearly ran into your door here" I pointed at the glass door as she struggled with her box, bags and keys.

"Let me help you!" I hurried over and took the bags and box of her.

"Thanks" she found the correct key and inserted it into the lock. After she opened the door and stepped inside, she removed her coat and threw it onto the counter. The lights where dimmed and there seemed to be no-one about.

"Oh, I suppose I should take these…" she laughed and removed the bags and box from my arms. I laughed too.

"Do you wanna come in? It's like minus 70 out there, I don't want to have to thaw you out, I'm tired and I need sleep" she mumbled as she flew around the shop conducting all sorts of different tasks.

"Uhm, you sure? I'm mean, if you're tired an all…" I asked feeling slightly awkward.

_This isn't like you Kaoru, you never feel awkward or pushy or whatever you're feeling right now…_

"Yeah, I'm fine" she walked over to me and grabbed my sleeve and dragged me in.

"I'm gunna freeze soon, chop chop" she dragged me in and then shut the door behind me. I laughed nervously.

"Sorry…" I rubbed the back of my head and walked further into the shop.

"So, did you like the dresses on display?" she asked whilst walking behind the till and into another room.

"And don't say you weren't looking at them caus' I saw you staring at them…" her head poked around the corner; "C'mon, a coffee is what you need, you look just about frozen."

I followed her into a cosy looking room which held several different sewing machines, manikins, some bare, and some with partially made costumes. There was a two seat sofa and a large armchair next to an open wood burning fire. The tall girl walked through holding a tray with a teapot, two teacups, milk, sugar and a plate full of home-made cookies.

"Sit down then" she ordered. I laughed and sat down in the two seated sofa. She sat in the arm chair after placing the tea-tray onto an oak coffee table.

"So, my name is Apple, I know, I know, a weird name…" she laughed.

"No, I think it's, well, it's definitely inventive…" I laughed "I like it" I smiled warmly at her when she smiled back I carried on.

"Kaoru, that's my name" I smiled again whilst stirring in three sugar cubes.

"Ahh… Kaoru, that's an unusual name for a male. The Japanese name 'Kaoru' means _to be fragrant and sweet_, it is usually used as a females name…" she stated and then took a slurp of her ironically fragrant smelling tea.

"I know, I don't know what goes on in my mother's head, it's best not to try and think what goes on in there…" I laughed and sat back with my tea and laughed quietly.

"Hmm…" she looked down and then shook her head as if to knock her out of some sort of a trance.

"So, do you work here?" I asked looking round the shop, "Actually, that's a pretty idiotic question to ask seen as you were carrying a sewing box, have keys to the shop _and_ seem to hang out behind the till…" I shook my head.

"Yeah, I do work here, and yeah, that was kinda idiotic of you to ask that…" she laughed whilst lifting up her feet and folding her legs on the chair.

"I'm the one that designs them, I do help to make them but usually that's Kisune's job, but when she can't get in, I just take over her job, I don't really mind" she smiled "It's what I've always wanted to do;' to become a well-known fashion designer, y'know just like Yuzuha Hitachiin…" she beamed at the name. I smiled weakly; _yeah, she happens to be the crazy one who gave me a girl's name…_

"But, beggars can't be choosers I suppose." She sighed as the smile slowly disappeared from her face.

"What ya mean?" I asked slightly confused.

"My grandfather opened this shop several years ago, way way back, and it was his baby. His son, who of course is my dad, didn't like the fact that he was never away from the shop, so he asked if he could work with him. Of course, my dad being the apparent 'Unstable seventeen year old' was denied the job. He ran away and our family was cut in half. When I was born, my grandfather agreed to take me in if my parents happened to die. Of course that would never happen." She shook her head before continuing "My mum and dad were both killed in a car crash fifteen years later. So, my grandfather had no choice but to let me in. After seeing a few of my ideas, and a whole two years of nagging, he finally gave in and gave me the job; and here I am now." She smiled and finished her tea.

"I'm so sorry…" I said sympathetically.

"Ahh, don't worry about it, I'm over it now, I never saw them anyway!" she laughed and flicked her hand back and forth in front of her face. It was then that I realised that her hair wasn't dark brown, it was in fact a dark purple. I automatically smiled at the young, care-free woman.

"Well, I think your grandfather must have been mad not to hire you earlier… I think you have a great eye for designing… I admire your work very much!" I smiled and then looked at my watch. _Jeez, I've been here for three hours, I better get home._

"Thank you, somehow, that compliment coming from you, makes me feel happier than when it comes from anyone else." She smiled warmly.

"No problem! Uhm, I really should get home, it's getting late… thanks for the tea, and the warmth" I laughed again before standing up.

"It's cool… You can come by any time, by the way… Y'know, if you're passing through town…" she mumbled.

"Thanks, I think I will…" I smiled and headed for the door. I walked up to the door and pushed it open.

"Cya around, Apple!" I waved as I exited the shop.

"Haha, Later!" she waved me good bye as I headed towards the 'Taxi Bay'. The door shut almost silently behind me approximately two minutes later. I reached the Taxi Bay and stood in the dark waiting for a cab to pull up. I stood in the freezing cold for what seemed like hours, and when the small white pieces of frozen rain started to fall, I gave up and pulled out my phone.

"….."

"_what do you want?_"

"Hika Hika Hika" I sang "What sort of a warm welcome was that?" I asked disgusted Hikaru Laughed as I continued.

"Listen, my buddy oh pal oh super awesometasticle bro! I need a favour"

"_Yeah?_"

"Can you come and pick me up pleaaaase?" I sang sweetly into the phone.

"_Kaoru, you got lost again?" _Hikaru laughed.

"NO! And I never got lost! I just…took the wrong… turning! ANYWAY, I'm not lost, it's snowing, I'm freezing and there are no cabs in sight! Now I command you to come and pick me up!"

"_Haha okay okay, I'll come and pick you up… where abouts are you..?"_

I smiled and whispered "Near 'The White Witch'…"

Silence.

"_Okay, I'll pretend to know where that is!" _there was a roar of laughter coming from the other end of the phone before he hung up…

**YO yo,, so,, how is everyone?**

**Lol**

**Okok ~ a quarter way through this, I started to suffer from a sevre case of WRITERS BLOCK…**

**I know,, it's bad TTxTT**

**Anyway,, I got back on track,, hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter of SILVER MOONLIGHT ~**

**Later**

**~ FC x**


	5. Sorry ! AN

**HEY !**

**OMGsh ~ I'm so very terribly sorry people,, I havent updated in like .. FOREVER!**

**I've had so many exams, and then my laptop broke –sobsob- then I had Christmas and then yet MORE exams,, ugh SO! I am in the middle of the next chapter ~ !**

**Don't worry,, I'll update ASAP - I'm still amongst all my exams though –laugh- **

**Haha sorry again ^^' my bad xDD**

**Later ~**

**Frizzlechick -**


	6. What A Life!

**OMo hey people ~ it's been so long,,, again therefore I apologise =_= (again)**

**Anyway it's not a real long chapter but yeah.. I'm proud to of finished it in like three days especially with the amount of blumin' exams –laugh-**

**Anyway,, enjoy chapter 5,, of … **

**Silver Moonlight**

(Haruhi's pov)

I sighed as I kicked the door open and walked into the large utility carrying a mountain of clothes in desperate need of washing. I had been abandoned in the large house all alone as Hikaru had to go to work earlier to help out his younger twin in a new project… He had explained but I hadn't really been listening to his random bursts of information. I sighed as I threw the washing into a huge antique copper bathtub. I turned on the taps and watched slightly hypnotized by the gushing water and streams of steam. I kneeled down and rested my head on the edge of the bath as I sighed quietly… I hadn't been able to do anything like this ever since I moved in with Hikaru; he would always get the maids to do it, well today I was sticking up for myself! I picked up the specialized soap formula and scooped up a small cup-full. I shook it in the bath and watched as the water turned a dark blue… I frowned and then stood up reaching for the tap. The squeaky tap turned and stopped the flowing water. I rolled up my sleeves then grabbed my washing board. (A/N I actually don't know the name for this…. Neither does my very close friend who is sat beside me right now… -laugh-) I dunked it into the hot water and grabbed the first item of clothing and dragged it up and down the bumpy surface… After washing three or four shirts, I found myself to be smiling widely at the return of my house-hold jobs… I had just about come to the end of my washing up session when I heard muffled conversations going on below. I stood up and emptied the bath of water and grabbed a nearby towel to dry my hands. I slowly shuffled over to the door which lead me into the large, modern, sleek black kitchen. I listened intensely, whilst waking through the kitchen, trying to decipher who was having a rather formal conversation with Hikaru. I opened the door to see my red-haired boyfriend talking to an apparent clone. I stared into the wide, golden eyes of Kaoru Hitachiin and then back to the also wide, golden eyes of my boyfriend.

Kaoru was stood holding a large A3 folder to his chest and a pencil stuck roughly behind his left ear. I examined his pose and his face before realising that the always 'care free' Hitachiin wasn't smiling at all, in fact, his mouth was in a stubborn straight line and his eyes emotionless… I frowned before turning back to Hikaru; his hair was unusually untidy and there were dark smudges underneath his also unusually dimly lit golden eyes… He too held an A3 wallet underneath his arm. I examined them both, the unconditional confusion almost pouring out of me.

"What's happened to you two..?" I asked slowly and carefully. Hikaru smiled and placed his free arm loosely around my shoulder.

"Nuthin' Haruhi…" he smiled again and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, I'm not stupid…" I sighed and folded my arms "Now talk."

Hikaru whined like a small child before placing his folder onto the table… Kaoru remained silent and hadn't moved a muscle.

"Just… a tough day at work… This project is more of a pain than we anticipated…" he sighed and removed his jacket and flounced down on the sofa. My eyes followed his every movement.

"To design _and_ make a 'western style' wedding dress in just less than two week has proved itself impossible." Kaoru cut in sharply finally snapping out of his trance... my head snapped back to see Kaoru half-throwing his folder onto the table and then rubbing his brow… I frowned and walked over to the coffee machine slowly.

"I'm sure with the facilities and amount of people you have working on this project you'll be able to get it completed on time…" I stated bluntly. Kaoru laughed quietly from behind. I turned around with questioning eyes.

"That's obviously what Hikaru thought when he agreed to do this thing…" he slouched onto the dining table.

"I thought it would be manageable, yes, as Haruhi rightly stated; we have the facilities and people to do this thing Kaoru, so stop worrying…" Hikaru snapped. I clicked on the machine and turned to face them both.

"Arguing isn't going to help at this point; all you can do is work together as a team. Stressing out like you both are will just drag you down." I crossed my arms whilst I found my brow to be furrowing slightly. "I don't like it when you argue." I accidently let a saddened expression leak through my hard shield of stubborn-ness.

There was a few seconds of stunned silence before Hikaru jumped off the sofa and wrapped his arms around my shoulder tightly and securely.

"Aww Haruu" he sang "Your so cute when you give us lectures!" he continued to hold me tightly. I smiled warmly knowing that Hikaru was being Hikaru again. When he finally let me free, I turned to Kaoru who had picked up is folder and was slipping on his coat.

"Your right…" he smiled "…as always Haruhi." He walked over and gave me a tight hug before tapping Hikaru's cheek and winking playfully at him. "I gotta get back to the apartment. I'll work on this design more…" he turned Hikaru and tapped his folder with his index finger.

"Don't ya wanna stay for dinner..?" Hikaru asked like a disappointed child. Kaoru shook his head smiling.

"I need to get this done… G'night Hika, G'night Haru!" Kaoru waved as he shut the door behind him…

(Tamaki's Pov)

Whenever I sit behind my overly decorated desk on the top floor of 'Suoh Industries', I always think way way too much…

_Think about this… Think about that… _

And occasionally my mind would wander back to that very last day before my graduation… I promised me and _him_ that I would never forgive him for what _he _did to me…

I frowned and sighed into the palm of my hand; the other curled tightly into a ball… The anger started to build up... A-and build up…

'_I… I l-love you Haruhi'… _

I sighed and crushed my eyes shut…

'_H-Hikaru… You, you're the most wonderful guy I've ever met…'_

_His face as he saw me stood there watching their lips part… the intense anger that built up inside of me…_

… I snapped my eyes open and sat up clenching fistfuls of hair. I gasped and walked over to the wall of glass that looked over the small city of Tama. I pushed open the window and let the crisp, cold air wake me from my flash back…

_That's the fourth time this week… it's getting worse…_

"Mr Suoh?" a kind voice sounded from behind me. I turned round quickly, eyes slightly wide…

"Y-Yes..?" I asked softly.

"Your paper work; you asked me to collect the statistics of grade boundaries..?" the small brunette asked firmly.

"Oh, yes, thank you – uhm.." I frowned trying to remember…

"Sarah..." she cut in and looked down. I smiled apologetically; she returned the smile and then placed the large folder onto my desk, bowed and then left the room… I sighed again and picked up my thick fur coat. I slipped it onto my shoulders and patted my coat pockets searching for my cigarettes.

After skipping stiffly into the elevator, I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked up at the gold surrounded numbers which were slowly lighting up one after another. I rubbed my brow as the elevator came to a soft stop with a quiet 'ting'. I walked quickly out of the moving doors and into the large lobby.

"Oh uh, Mr Suoh?" a timid voice sounded from the main office desk. I turned around and walked up to the quiet employee.

"Yes?" I asked pleasantly trying to smile comfortingly.

"There's a guest here to see you. I tried ringing your office but you must of left.." she smiled politely. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_I really don't need this right now…_

"She's just through there…" she pointed towards a glass room with white blinds blocking out all which lay behind the four walls. I nodded and walked towards the door watching my feet as I did. I opened the door quickly and removed my coat whilst saying:

"Sorry I'm late… I was actually on my way home" I laughed and threw my coat onto the black leather couch. It landed with a heavy 'tuck' next to a pair of petit knees. My eyes followed the knees until they met the kind looking eyes of a young lady.

Her dark brown hair was roughly pulled into a tight bun, her dark brown eyes penitrated deeply into my own, long eyelashes… slightly intimidating… She was wearing a sharp white blouse and a black skirt that stopped just above her knees, light grey tights and a pair of deep, dark red stilettoes.

I smiled, and held out my hand.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, I am the chief executive of 'Suoh Industries',how may I be of assistance today..?" I asked politely shaking her hand softly.

"Rae, Rae Kazauo." She said with a deep, slightly seductive tone, and smiled; her bright red lips curling up into a small, sharp smile…

"I'm here to ask you if you could possibly invest in me and lend me and my employees some money for a new project." She stood up and walked over to her black suitcase. I sat down behind my couch waiting patiently. "It's a brand new concept for a high school… Basically the same principle of a boarding school _but_ the children get more freedom and the school specialises in English, acting and music." She trotted over to my desk, her heels clicking loudly on the bare wooden floor, and placed an A4 folder in front of me.

"Now, it might sound very normal but it won't be…" she continued, her deep velvet like voice penetrating my thick guard…

She talked for the next twenty minutes explaining the layout and architecture of this possibility. I nodded and thought hard; basically doing my job, but it wasn't just that which kept me silenced, it was the way she dressed, the way she walked, the way she talked…

"…And a third canteen here, for the first year students…" she finished sitting down and crossing her legs. She slowly circled her bare knee as she spoke:

"So, I'll leave you all the paper work etc. etc. and what about we discuss your decision over a candle-lit dinner for two..?" she smirked and stood up. She walked over to my desk, her hips swinging and heels clicking. She slowly placed a light blue business card in front of me.

I smiled.

"Of course, I'll let you know by the end of the week." I stood up and shook her hand firmly. She spun on her heel and walked out of the office.

"Thanks for your time." and then she was gone. I read through the papers again and thought hard. I frowned and then decided to call it a night…

After picking up the papers and stuffing them into a black suitcase, I opened the door and saw that it was 7:10 pm. I stared at the clock in amazement.

"Woah…" I mumbled to myself.

"Good night Mr Suoh." The woman behind the desk said cheerfully whilst slipping on her coat. I smiled and then walked over to her.

"How about dinner..? Just you and me?" I smiled again, flicking back to my hosting days… she blushed as I took her hand in mine.

"Uhm, i-if you want to Mr Suoh…" she blushed deeper when I kissed her cheek and exclaimed cheerfully:

"Excellent!"…

(Kaoru's Pov)

"One.. two… three…. FOUR!" I screamed as I sat up from my slouching position. I had my feet stretched up in front of me across my cream leather sofa; I held a thick magazine in my left hand, the other behind my head lazily.

"HA! Spot-the-difference-game; You Suck!" I laughed out loud to myself. My laughter echoed around my large and practically empty bedroom. I frowned and threw the magazine onto the floor where seven other magazines had been disposed of. I had to admit to myself; I was one sad guy.

I mean, sitting alone, every night watching TV and ordering cheap take-outs was no way to live. I jumped up and walked slowly into my dimly lit kitchen, my blue baggy PJ bottoms dragging slightly across the cold stone floor… I was a multi-millionaire, and I had to resort to a ¥200 magazine to entertain me… i scratched the back of my head and decided to raid my fridge. I trotted over to my large fridge and yanked the door open. The light flickered to life as I searched for something remotely interesting… I squinted as I picked up an apple and a can of Sake… I pulled off the lid and brought the cold beverage to my lips. I sighed after swallowing and then wandered back to bed…


	7. Scorched

**Silver Moonlight**

(Kaoru's Pov)

My golden eyes followed a blue kite that swayed back and forth across my office window, my head rested heavily in the palm of my right hand as my other hand twisted in circular motions as my index finger lightly traced a small, invisible circle on the white, blank piece of parchment. I sighed and flung myself back into my bright red leather chair; I covered my face with my eyes and moaned out loud.

_Think Kaoru, think!_

I sat back up and ran my fingers down my face before standing up and walking over to the window that looked over the small city of Tama. I rested my left hand on my hip and rubbed my chin thinking hard as I stared at the dark grey sky…

We'd just recently shown Misoko Sinokii our almost finalized wedding dress design just to make sure that it was to his standards and it turns out it was too 'boring' for him…

Basically we have to completely re-design the wedding dress.

Yeah, I'm so pissed off.

I picked up my jacket and decided to go on an adventure to discover some form of inspiration. I slowly opened the door and poked my head around the corner to see absolutely no-one around. I frowned and looked at my watch.

_5:45. People shouldn't be going home just yet…_

I decided to shrug it off and opened the door so I was able to fit my body through. I skipped through the large empty hall and looked around; there was books left open, pens and pencils laying on top of half-drawn designs and mannequins with diprol patterns attached to them (A/N a thin, cheap manmade fibre used to design patterns before the real thing ~ ;D I do textiles :D); everything seemed to have been abandoned. I frowned again at the almost ghost-town hall. I ran back to my brother's office and knocked once. I waited but, to my upmost surprise, no answer. I opened the door eagerly and burst in to see an empty desk.

I tiptoed almost silently through the deadly quiet room to where Hikaru had been in the middle of a fascinating design; it was un-complete but still Hikaru was no-where to be seen. I cocked my head slightly to see Hikaru's design better when I heard a loud and distant scream come from outside. I stumbled over to the window, shocked at the blood curdling scream and looked out the window.

"Oh…my… God" my eyes widened as I moved closer to the window to get a better look on what I felt was like a nightmare. My hand flew to my forehead as the other slapped the window not believing the sight which stared right back at me.

A large crowd of people were starting to gather around the space just below the window which I stood at, some looking up at me frequently.

I gasped for what I saw was far beyond _any_ nightmare one could have.

More screams sounded from the crowd as more and more people gathered around the red haired man who lay on the cold, black tarmac of the road beneath his office…

"_H-Hika…" _I whispered horrified… "Hikaru…" tears rolled down my cheeks as I ran flat out as fast as I could down the twelve flights of stairs. I hit the ground floor and burst through the door violently, tears continuously gushing from my eyes. I pushed the door and ran out into the open.

As I pushed myself through the crowd, time seemed to slow down; the screams around me quietened as the crying children looked around slowly and cowered into their parents coats. Time indeed slowed down for me also as I tried to violently push my way through the tightly packed crowd.

I burst into the open as time sped back up to reality. I dropped onto my knees and for what I saw…

I couldn't possibly describe.

"Hikaru!" I screamed at the man who lay in a puddle of blood. I wrapped my hands around his face and buried his head into my chest…

"_Please… Please don't leave me…" _I whispered to him rocking back and forth slightly.

"_Don't go… I need you…" _I cried softly. I pulled back and stared into the emotionless eyes of my elder brother…

Blood slowly trickled from his mouth as his skin seemed to grow paler and paler… Tears streamed down my face as the small flakes of frozen water hit my body and stabbed me over and over again. There was a continuous murmuring surrounding my head as well as the frequent screams…

I couldn't make out what anybody was saying; all I could do was sob and _sob_ into my brothers auburn hair. I looked up into the grey sky as loud sirens moved closer to where I was knelt.

"Hika…" I sobbed "H-Haruhi needs you…"

There was a loud crash as a sliding door opened and the stretcher was flung onto the floor.

"Mom a-and dad need you…"

A loud scream sounded from the crowd as paramedics shouted at them to step back and move out of the way; sirens continued to ring in my ear loudly.

I slowly sat cross legged on the floor and as I moved, Hikaru's head swung to the side as if he was a lifeless doll. I moved closer to his ear as my right hand was cupped around his face and my left hand held his hand tightly…

"_I-I need you…_" I broke down into hysterics as Hikaru disappeared from beneath me and the ambulance door slammed shut and then whizzed away…

I looked up in disbelief; eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"H-Hikaru..?" I mumbled to myself as I stumbled up to my feet and started to walk after the ambulance.

"HIKARU!" I screamed as I picked up my pace and ran after the screaming siren.

_I told him to stay with me! I told him he couldn't leave me, n Haruhi a-and mom and dad! _

I crushed my eyes shut as I ran as fast as I could after the ambulance.

"KAORU!" a silk like voice shouted from behind me. And after that…

Everything seemed to happen so fast.

A pair of strong, firm hands secured themselves around my shoulders as a loud 'beep' sounded from my right. My body was thrown to the side and within a split second, I hit the cold tarmac with a heavy 'thud'. My head collided with the curb as my left arm landed behind me and under the weight and momentum of my body.

It seemed to take hours until my body was lying still on the road; but it was all within a matter of just two seconds.

"KAORU!" the voice shouted again. I slowly opened my eyes after a minute or two of blackness; the crowd which had originally been observing my brother were now observing me. My head thumped and my body ached as I tried to move to the side. I winced loudly at the pain as it seemed to burn my insides…

I blinked slowly, wincing as I did. There was a blue Honda which was parked several metres away from my head. The door burst open as a young lady ran out.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay..?" she shouted shocked as she ran towards my immobile body.

"No! Call an ambulance!" the silk like voice called again. I looked up slowly to be staring into the bright, alert violet eyes of Tamaki Suoh.

"T-Tamaki..?" I stuttered weakly.

"Your gunna be alright Kaoru! Hold on!" he stated firmly.

"Kaoru?" a familiar voice sounded from the direction of the blue Honda. My eyes followed the sound as my eyes rested on the tall woman named Apple. She climbed out of the car and followed the older woman who had now made her way to me. She knelt down beside me and frowned at the blood that trickled onto the cold tarmac... The warm liquid slowly oozed from the back of my head and saturated my auburn hair. She removed the bright blue scarf which protected her from the falling snow and dabbed my head gently. I winced and fell slowly into un-consciousness…

….

"_There has been a terrible incident that took place outside 'Hitachiin & Co.' yesterday evening. The famous fashion designers Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin have both been rushed to hospital, both suffering from potential fatal injuries. The eldest twin, Hikaru, seemed to have fallen out of his secretaries' window whilst thinking it was shut…"_

"What a load of crap!" I switched the news report off and sighed. I looked around the overly clinical hospital room and then frowned. I adjusted my position slightly and winced as I did. The thick pot that wrapped itself snuggly around my left arm was going to be a total complete pain in the ass! I flicked my head back and let it hit the soft large white pillow. I still hadn't been able to see my brother, or get out of bed. I had needed 12 stitches in the back of my head and an emergency operation on my left arm. I sighed again.

_I didn't want this… All I wanted was to see my brother…_

I rubbed my brow with my right hand as the door opened in front of me. I looked up to see Tamaki shut the door quietly behind him and dressed in a large fur coat. He smiled kindly at me, just like he used to back when we hosted.

"Kaoru… How are you feeling..?" he asked softly. He sat beside my bed and removed his coat.

"I'm feeling crap; all I wanna do is see Hikaru…" I said truthfully. He frowned and lent back in his chair.

"I know… I've spoken to the doctor and he said that he's going to be fine…" he smiled and picked up the corner of his coat. He started rummaging around searching for something before he smiled widely and pulled out a white envelope.

"_Dear Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, I am writing this letter to apologise for the amount of stress I must have loaded onto you. It was wrong of me to demand in such a short amount of time. I have heard about your recent accident and we both send you our wishes and hope you recover well. We have decided to postpone the wedding for next month; that is if you still want this contract! Yours sincerely, Misoko Sinokii." _ He sat up proudly and folded the piece of paper precisely and placed it back into the envelope.

"Isn't that great! You both have time to recover and design the dress without stress!" he laughed cheerfully.

I stared at him.

"C'mere…" I beckoned him towards my head. He trotted over like a small puppy and placed his ear near my head listening for his 'praise'.

I smacked him across the head.

"Since when did you decide to call yourself Hikaru or Kaoru Hitachiin..?" he stared at me shocked. "Dude, don't raid peoples mail boxes!" I laughed. He continued to stare before he ran over to the corner of the room, still standing, faced the wall and started to pick a small patch of blue-tack which hung onto the white wall. I laughed again.

"That's awesome… At least Hika'll be able to rest and recover without stress.

Tamaki returned back to my side nodding and smiling widely.

"Is that all you ever think about..?" a soft voice sounded from the door. I looked over and saw the tall structure of Apple. I smiled.

"Apple..?" I asked as she walked in slowly. She nodded, her long fringe bouncing with her nods… "You dyed your hair..?" I laughed as she moved towards the light and perched on the end of my bed. The dark pink base and yellow streaks showed up nicely in the bright hospital light.

"Excuse me miss… but how did you gain access to this ward..?" Tamaki asked protectively.

"I said I was his daughter." She stated simply. I choked on nothing but oxygen as she laughed sweetly at me. "The nurse at the office sure was dumb!" she laughed again.

"Oh." Tamaki said like he totally understood the situation and sat down calmly.

_So is the guy sat beside me right now. _I laughed.

"How's your arm..?" she asked seriously now.

"Okay I suppose." I gasped "Hey! You been to see Hikaru..?" I asked, hoping. She shook her head.

"I only came to see you." She smiled but then let the smile go, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I half-smiled…

…

**Oh.. my.. gosh ~~ **

**Deary me,,,, okay okay so I finally reached the end of death note and I got depressed (aint gunna spoil it for those who might not have seen it all ;D)**

**And ontop of that, I was watching a really sad war film when writing this… so I decided for Hikaru to fall out of a window and kaoru to be run over (almost) by a car.**

**-laugh-**

**Sorry guys but it does kinda make a difference to the story ;D ;D**

**ANYWAY ~~**

**Thanks for following this far .. ITS SO COOL xDD eee _**

**Please recommend stuff I could write about :D that would be totally awesome ~**

**Frizzlechick ~ **

**Ps ! Make sure you all vote on my poll thingy :D ~**


	8. You Just Take It Easy Now

**Silver Moonlight**

(Hikaru's Pov)

I don't quite know what had happened, but my head hurt, A LOT. I opened my eyes slowly, squinting as I did and tried to focus on the people who surrounded me and all I could hear was a constant buzz of chatting going on around me.

"Good morning Mr Hitachiin, can you just squeeze my fingers for me?" an annoyingly patronising voice whispered in my ear. I shook my head and pushed his hands away.

_I'm no cripple. _I thought.

"Please, C'mon, just one squeeze." The voice sounded again. I gave up and tried to crush his hand under my 'light' squeeze. "Hmm… You're still rather weak…" he mumbled.

_What is that idiot on about? _

The blurred images were becoming slightly clearer now as was the sound; I could hear a steady repeating beep and soft voices talking among themselves. At that point, I heard the voice of an angel, but a worried angel.

"H-Haruhi!" I tried to shout but it only came out as a mere whisper.

"No, YOU listen to ME! That man is MY husband, so let me pass and let me see him!" her voice sounded again.

"I'm sorry Miss…"

"H-Haruhi! Let her past!" I half-shouted. A few rapid footsteps later and Haruhi was stood by the side of my bed, her sweet scent filling the air I breathed. I smiled.

"H-Hey Haru b-baby.." I tried to laugh but it was only then I realised how much pain I was in; my head was thumping over and over again, my arm was aching constantly, like really painful tooth ache and I couldn't quite fathom out what other aspects to my body was hurting.

"H-Hikaru!" Haruhi exclaimed, worried.

"I'm fine Haru!" I smiled weakly again. I lifted my hand up and searched for her face, when I found it, my hands touched her cheek softly. I sighed contently before my eyes came into focus even more. I seemed to be staring at the crying eyes of my beloved girlfriend; her eyes were all red and puffy as clear balls of liquid fell down from her chin and onto our hands.

"D-don't cry, Haru…" I mumbled and kissed her hands.

"Excuse me miss, can I please ask you to step to the side for a few moments. My beloved nodded and stepped out of the way wiping her face roughly. My eyes never left hers as the doctor checked my stats. He was tall and fairly young; my age, perhaps. He had black hair with a small red flash in the fringe. His bright blue eyes shimmered with warmth as he smiled. "How are you feeling?" he asked kindly.

"F-fine… A little sore though" I tried to sit up but was soon stopped by the violent stabs of pain from all over my body. I winced and gasped loudly and tried to ease the pain by sitting back slowly.

"Hmm." the doctor flicked a syringe and injected bright red liquid into my arm. "there, this should help the pain. Try and get some sleep, okay?" he placed the empty syringe onto a metal trolley. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Can Haruhi stay? Please..?" I mumbled opening my eyes again. He nodded and smiled softly before walking out of the room. My eyes drooped before I fell into a heavy sleep…

"Hikaru… Hikaru..?" a distant voice called. "Hika! Hika Hika! Baka baka baka!" I slapped the face that was in mine throwing ridiculous comments at me.

"Ouch!" Kaoru snorted. I laughed and opened my eyes to see the cream leather interior of my car. I frowned, confused, as it didn't seem like a few minutes ago I was in hospital.

"How ya feelin?" he asked with a warm smile. I sat up a little and looked around; the car was moving but I was sat in the back seat, which was weird. I looked over at Kaoru who was smiling widely with his left arm surrounded in a bright red pot and a sling to support it against his chest. I frowned as the intense worry almost swept me off my feet.

"Kaoru? What have you done..? Are you alright?" I asked frantically. He laughed and nodded his head.

"I'm fine bro" he smiled warmly and tapped his arm "Just a little scratch" he laughed again. "Anyways, what about you… How are you feeling?" he asked as we turned a corner.

"Um, fine I suppose. I'm still a little sore though…" I frowned and tried to remember how I had actually hurt myself. "Kao, what happened..?" I asked matter of factly.

"Well, I dunno Hika, that's what I was just about to ask you." He replied. I racked my brain to when I had hurt my-self but all I could remember was that morning; I couldn't remember anything in-between. I frowned deeper as I looked out of the window; the sky started to turn a deep, dark blue as the small stars flickered to life one by one. I looked back at Kaoru who was smiling widely at me still and then to the blonde haired man driving. Tamaki was wearing a dark brown shades and a large fur coat. His chic black driving gloves hovered over the steering wheel as he came to a slow stop outside Kaoru's apartment.

"Okay, Kaoru, do you need any help getting in?" Tamaki asked with a sigh. Kaoru laughed and opened the door. he swung his legs around and smiled at Tamaki.

"No thanks Tama, I can take if from here. Thanks for the lift home, and" he looked down and then smiled warmly at Tamaki "for everything." He winked at me playfully at me "I'll pop round to check on you and Haruhi tomorrow. Take care Hika" he tapped my cheek and then skipped out of the car, stumbling as he did. I watched as he waved and stepped into the darkness of his apartment hallway. The door shut as an orange light flickered on and lit up part of the road which lay outside kao's apartment. I smiled and looked around and saw Tamaki search his pocket with his left hand. I frowned and sat forward slightly.

"What you looking for..?" I asked. Tamaki jumped slightly and focused back on driving.

"Nothing!" he smiled his warm, enchanting smile which took me back to our hosting days. I smiled and sat back remembering when Haruhi had first stumbled into the music room where I spent most of my high school days, and where Tamaki had found me and Haruhi that day… the smiled slowly fell from my face as the car came to a slow stop.

"this is your stop Hikaru." Tamaki opened the door and climbed out of the car. I opened my door and sighed as I stumbled out of the car.

"Hikaru!" a soft, yet worried voice sounded from the door. I looked up and saw Haruhi walking towards me. I walked towards her and wrapped my arm around her tightly.

"Haru baby!" I smiled as she squeezed me tightly.

"I was so worried about you! How's your arm? And head?" she pulled back and looked at my head then examined my arm which was surrounded in a white pot. I stared at it, shocked as the memories came flooding back…

"…_Mr Hitachiin Sir… Can you hear me..?" the doctor flashed a light in one eye and then in the other repeatedly. "Mr Hitachiin?" the cold needle wove its way up my arm injecting cold fluid up my veins. I flinched and gasped as my eyes flickered open. "Ah" he smiled widely "Mr Hitachiin." I sat up slightly, wincing as I did. "Slowly now, steady" the voices echoed and bounced around inside my head. My stomach seemed to me bubblingand every inch of my body was aching._

"_Where am I?" I asked feebly. _

"_You're at the hospital Mr Hitachiin, don't worry, your gunna be alright!" the movement of my bed brought on the sudden feeling of nausea._

"_He's gunna puke! Fetch the tray!" _ The trolley carried on moving as the tray was filled. My eyes felt heavy and my head was thumping.

"_Okay, Mr Hitachiin, you've just come out of surgery, we've had to put a metal structure in your right arm to help it heal okay?" the deep doctors voice sounded. I nodded slowly and pathetically as he carried on. "You wont be able to do any work for at least three months, not weight baring in it okay?" he spoke slowly and clearly so I could understand what he was saying. "You have had several stiches in your head, and severe concussion." I blinked as the room became clearer. The doctor stopped flashing lights in my face and smiled warmly. "You'll be alright, just take it easy…"_

"Hikaru!" Harihu tapped my cheek and brought me back. I blinked wide eyed as Haruhi giggled then stared at someone behind me. I turned around and stared at Tamaki who was stood awkwardly with my car keys. He cleared his throat and lowered his shades.

"Here, you'll need these" he threw them across the small gap that was between us. I caught them with my left hand and smiled at him.

"Thanks Tamaki," I walked over to him and placed my arm around his shoulder "for saving my brother's life." I smiled as he stood stiffly in my arms. I pulled back and walked back over to Haruhi.

"How you getting home?" I asked confused. He half-smiled and pointed towards his Silver Audi which was parked up near my own. "Ahh, right" I nodded.

"Well, cya around" he looked down and pushed on his shades. I wove my arm around Haruhi's waist whilst smiling widely at him as he climbed in the car. He nodded and with a single wave, drove off and into the blackness…

**Thanks for waiting sooooo long! GAH it has been too long..**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter,, it was a little feeble, I admit and too shallow ~~ **

**DW the next one will be better (I hope) XD**

**I HAVE JUST STARTED DOING MY OWN HOW TO DRAW MANGA TUTORIALS ON YOUTUBE!**

**Please check it out, im kinda a loner atm :3 **

**.com/user/Noodle6096?feature=mhum**

**Until then my good friends!**

**Frizzlechick ~ 3**


End file.
